Conventional junction boxes are well known and used everywhere. The box is mounted to a stud or wall and houses an electrical device (e.g. a switch, an outlet, a dimmer switch or the like). For a typical junction box, Alternating Current (A.C.) wires, typically called Romex, are fed into the box, while other wires may also be fed into the box and/or are fed out of the box. Romex comprises three wires in a sheath. The wires have to be stripped and mounted to the electrical device. For a conventional A.C. outlet a Romex set input set of wires are received inside the junction box. The outer covering is stripped back, revealing three conductors, typically a conductor having black insulation, a conductor having a white insulator and a non-insulated bare wire.
The stripped wires must be attached to a device which is attachable to the junction box. For example, if a 120 volt outlet was to be installed, the stripped black insulated wire is attached to one side of the out let by way of a screw or other means. The stripped white insulated wire is attached to the opposite side of the outlet by way of a screw or other means. The bare wire is attached to the ground lug of the outlet, again by screw or other means. A similar situation exists when using 3 wire Romex, wherein an additional wire (Red) is stripped and attached to the plug by a screw or alternate means. All of this must be done with the A.C. power turned off for safety considerations. In some situations there may be a need to provide A.C. out of the box and on to another box. The connections for this Romex wiring leaving the junction box must also be made, either by way of multiple connections on the electrical device or wire-to-wire connections using pigtails, wirenuts or the like. This can result in a nest of wires inside the junction box.